Equitation!
by mambanoir
Summary: Un Harry jaloux va concocter une petite vengeance, assez mesquine, contre Draco avec l'aide d'un cheval nommé Titanic. DM/HP, BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**&&&&.**

**C'est une ancienne fic supprimée et remise sur le site.**

**&&&&.**

**Cette histoire est une fiction et n'a rien à voir avec les livres ou les films !**

**C'est une histoire avec des relations homosexuelles et des scènes explicites, vous êtes prévenu.**

**J'ai écrit cette fic suite à une petite anecdote que m'a raconté Elentari Elbereth au sujet d'un cheval et qui m'a plut, une idée m'est venue et la voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas.**

**Chapitre 1**

**&&&&.**

**« Ça** va mal, hein ? Demanda Ronald Weasley en se passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux roux qu'il ébouriffa.

Il était assit sur un fauteuil dans la pièce qui leur servait de bureau.

« Très mal! confirma Harry Potter en soupirant...nous sommes tout près de la faillite d'après Hermione.

« On aurait dû lui demander de s'occuper du côté finance dès le début, on n'en serait pas là!fit Ron.

Un peu plus d'un an auparavant les deux amis avaient racheté une grande bâtisse à deux étages et l'avaient transformée en hôtel restaurant.

L'endroit était touristique et situé en pleine campagne, c'était une très bonne affaire et la saison qui s'achevait avait été très bonne mais malheureusement aucuns des d'eux n'étaient vraiment doués pour la gestion, l'argent leur filait entre les doigts, ils avaient dépensés sans compter et maintenant une pile immenses de factures en retard s'accumulait.

Dernièrement ils avaient même reçus plusieurs mises en demeure et il ne leur restait plus qu'un mois pour tout régulariser, dans le cas contraire ce serait la saisie, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient plus les moyens de les régler.

« Hermione a dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution! reprit Harry.

« Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda Ron avec espoir.

« Trouver un associé….Riche! expliqua le brun.

« Et on va la trouver où d'après toi cette perle rare ?...pffff c'est foutu ! fit le rouquin en secouant la tête, désespéré.

« Non, Hermione a dit qu'elle s'en occupait et on aura de ses nouvelles dans la semaine…Tu sais qu'on peut compter sur elle, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera ! Dit le brun, optimiste.

Ron regarda son ami avec soulagement et ils se sourirent, c'était rassurant de savoir que Mione prenait les choses en mains, elle arrivait toujours à tout arranger et ils avaient toujours eut totalement confiance en elle.

Ils sortirent du bureau et de la bâtisse vide maintenant, le dernier client était partit le matin même et les employés dans la journée, pour se diriger vers leur maison tout récemment terminée.

C'était d'anciennes étables qu'ils avaient fait transformer très confortablement et qui avait largement participé au gouffre immense de leurs finances.

Il y avait quatre chambres avec salle de bains, un grand salon/salle à manger, une vaste cuisine et un jardin avec piscine dont ils pourraient profiter pendant les derniers jours de beau temps.

**&&&&.**

Trois jours plus tard, le vendredi soir, ils étaient de nouveaux dans leur bureau, Hermione devait venir avec non pas un mais deux futurs associés.

Ils attendaient donc, avachis dans leurs fauteuils, les pieds posés sur le bureau, et ils se redressèrent vivement en entendant frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Salut les mecs ! S'écria t-elle en refermant derrière elle.

« Où sont-ils les deux associés ? Interrogea aussitôt Harry, inquiet.

« Ils n'ont pas changés d'avis ? Fit Ron.

« Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas…C'est juste que je voulais vous parler avant que vous les rencontriez! Les rassura t-elle, mais elle semblait soudain un peu nerveuse.

Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« On t'écoute ! Dit-il.

Les deux amis se rassirent et attendirent qu'elle se mette à parler.

« Voilà...alors euh...pour commencer n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas le choix d'accord? vous devez faire vite et les deux personnes qui sont là sont prêtes à investir beaucoup immédiatement…

Elle parlait en faisant les cent pas et leur jetant de brefs coups d'œil de temps en temps.

Dubitatifs Harry et Ron la suivaient des yeux en se demandant où elle voulait en venir, ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, pas la peine de leur répéter.

Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement devant eux.

« Dites vous bien que j'ai fait de mon mieux alors ne m'en voulez pas…c'était la seule solution…Bon je vais les chercher.

Hermione sortit précipitamment du bureau les laissant un peu perplexes et fixant la porte en se posant des questions.

« Elle doit être un peu fatiguée à mon avis! Dit pensivement Ron…..Elle travaille trop, c'est comme à Poudlard elle pense toujours qu'à bosser, c'est pas bon ça.

« Oui, je pense aussi! approuva Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et là Hermione sortit totalement de leurs pensées.

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini venaient d'entrer dans la pièce sous les regards cette fois complètement ahuris des deux amis qui s'étaient levés d'un bond.

« Elle a pas fait ça! S'écria Harry en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil et en comprenant aussitôt pourquoi leur amie avait semblé si mal à l'aise.

« Je crois bien que si ! Répondit le blond Draco avec un sourire amusé…remets toi Potter nous sommes là pour vous aider.

« HERMIONE ! Hurla Ron….VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

« Elle est partie…..Elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire je crois! Fit tranquillement Zabini qui s'assit sur un coin du bureau où il déposa plusieurs papiers et rajouta :

« C'est le contrat…Il ne vous reste qu'à signer.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis fixèrent les papiers sans bouger, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'accepter.

« Pourquoi…Commença Harry.

« Tout simplement parce que c'est une bonne affaire ! L'interrompit Draco…du moins elle le sera une fois bien gérée et pour ça vous pouvez comptez sur nous, alors vous signez ou pas ?

Le brun prit un stylo et signa rapidement sans lire, il connaissait très bien les clauses c'est Hermione qui avait fait les contrats, puis il le tendit à Ron qui en fit autant.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant liés aux deux Serpentard.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

« Si tu nous offrais à boire pour fêter l'évènement ? Suggéra Draco en regardant Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! Répondit le brun maussade.

« Si tu le dis! fit le blond en haussant les épaules….au fait, nous allons nous installer dans votre ancien appartement.

« C'est votre droit ! répliqua Harry.

C'est là où Ron et lui avait vécut avant la construction de leur maison, il se trouvait juste à quelques mètres du bureau et n'était pas immense mais il était très bien aménagé.

De leurs côtés Blaise et Ron étaient silencieux et se jetaient de temps en temps de brefs coups d'œil curieux et prudents tout en écoutant parler leurs amis.

Puis ils entendirent frapper à la porte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui entra et qui hésita aussitôt en voyant tout ce monde.

« Je ne dérange pas ? Demanda t-il.

Harry se leva vivement et vint lui passer un bras autour de la taille en souriant.

« Non, pas du tout….je vous présente Steven! dit-il en se tournant vers Blaise et Draco…mon petit ami.

Un éclat d'intérêt passa dans les yeux du blond qui le salua d'un simple geste de la tête tout en le détaillant ostensiblement.

Il était aussi grand que lui, il avait les épaules larges et les hanches étroites, les cheveux châtains, courts avec quelques mèches plus longues et décolorées, les yeux noisettes.

« Pas mal ! Pensa Draco.

« Steven a un ranch pas très loin d'ici et propose des promenades à cheval…si ça vous intéresse vous pourrez en profiter ! Dit Harry avec un petit sourire ironique vers le blond, il savait bien que jamais il ne mettrait le cul sur une selle.

« Pourquoi pas….si tu veux bien me donner quelques leçons! fit Draco en rivant ses yeux gris dans ceux noisette de Steven qui lui fit un sourire séducteur.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir, viens quand tu veux.

Harry en était sidéré, Malfoy qui acceptait de monter à cheval ?

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il le regarda et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se fixer longuement.

Cela lui déplut et il saisit son petit ami par le bras pour l'entraîner rapidement hors du bureau, suivit par Ron.

« On vous laisse, faites comme chez vous ! Fit ce dernier aux deux Serpentard avant de sortir et de refermer derrière lui.

**&&&&.**

Le brun emmena Steven jusque dans sa chambre, ferma la porte puis se tourna vers lui d'un air irrité.

« Il te plait ?

Son petit ami s'approcha de lui en souriant et le prit dans ses bras malgré qu'Harry fit mine de le repousser, boudeur.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux ?...Faut reconnaître qu'il est vraiment plus que séduisant ton nouvel associé.

« Va le rejoindre alors ! S'énerva le brun…..tu avais l'air à son goût toi aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? je croyais qu'il ne devait pas y avoir ce genre de bêtises entre nous…qu'on restait libre.

« Pffff ! souffla soudain Harry….tu as raison, je sais pas ce qui me prend.

Steven le poussa vers le lit en rigolant, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le matelas puis il le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement, le brun d'abord un peu réticent faiblit et répondit au baiser, puis le désir prit le dessus et il se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva de bonne heure et décida d'aller faire un tour dans les environs.

Il sortit et respira profondément en voyant que la journée promettait d'être belle.

Après une ville bruyante comme Londres, l'endroit était reposant, la campagne était silencieuse et seul le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre.

C'était agréable et il apprécia sa promenade.

Il marchait en suivant un sentier depuis un bon moment quand il aperçut le ranch dont Harry avait parlé.

Curieux il s'en approcha, plusieurs chevaux s'ébrouaient dans un pré clôturé et il resta là à les observer jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fasse se retourner.

« Bonjour...tu es matinal! fit Steven qui sortait d'une grange remplie de foin.

« Je ne suis pas le seul on dirait.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, les chevaux n'attendent pas…tous les matins je commence à six heures! expliqua le décoloré en retirant son tee-shirt pour le secouer.

Il se dirigea vers un robinet placé contre un mur et s'aspergea le torse pour retirer la poussière du foin qui lui piquait la peau.

Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux, admirant les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau bronzée par le soleil et rendue luisante par l'eau,mais il souriait aussi intérieurement devant cette manœuvre de séduction très claire.

Steven se rinça aussi la tête et se redressa en la secouant, il était conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait et qu'il avait cherché.

Le blond se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, il reconnaissait que le jeune homme était vraiment sexy.

Ce dernier croisa son regard gris où brillait une lueur d'intérêt non dissimulée et sourit.

« Tu es venu pour une leçon ? Lui demanda t-il en le caressant des yeux.

« Non, c'était un hasard, je faisais juste une balade et je me suis retrouvé ici….mais pourquoi pas…si tu as le temps bien sûr.

« Pour toi j'ai tout mon temps ! Fit Steven en souriant.

**&&&&.**

Blaise se rendit dans le bureau décidé à s'occuper de toutes les factures, il s'installa et se mit au travail aussitôt.

A peine quelques instants plus tard Ron entra et s'arrêta sur le seuil, surprit de le voir.

« Tu viens me filer un coup de main ? Lui proposa aussitôt le Serpentard.

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça…alors je crois pas que….

« C'est pas difficile…assieds toi.

Le rouquin hésita un bref instant puis il tira un fauteuil près de lui et obéit.

Blaise lui mit toute une liasse sous le nez et Ron ouvrit de grands yeux effarés qui firent sourire le Serpentard.

« Classe les...d'abord les plus urgentes.

« Euh…..Bien...mais comment je sais qu'une est plus urgente que l'autre ?

Blaise se mit à rire et se penchant sur lui il prit une facture pour lui expliquer :

« Tu regarde les dates…les plus récentes en premier ainsi au fur et à mesure les plus anciennes seront au dessus, ce sont celles qu'il faut régler en urgence parce que les délai de paiement sont passés ou presque...tu vois c'est simple.

« D'accord j'ai comprit! fit Ron en tournant la tête vers lui.

Les yeux sombres plongèrent un instants dans les siens puis Blaise se détourna, il s'écarta et reprit sa place.

Ils se mirent à travailler en silence et un long moment plus tard la porte du bureau s'ouvrait sur une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans qui entra, leur faisant relever la tête.

« Mandy !...qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda Ron qui n'eut pas l'air vraiment enchanté par cette visite.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire et s'approcha du rouquin pour lui coller un baiser sur la joue qu'il tenta d'éviter, sans succès.

« Je suis venue t'amener des gâteaux.

« Oh non ! Gémit Ron tout bas, et ses yeux bleus désespérés croisèrent ceux curieux de Blaise qui l'avait entendu et qui eut un léger sourire en voyant sa tête.

« C'est gentil de ta part mais…euh…..en fait je préférerais juste un café, j'ai pas très faim ce matin je me sens un peu barbouillé et je crois que j'aurais du mal à digérer des gâteaux.

« Un café? je reviens tout de suite ! S'écria t-elle en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3**

**&&&&.**

« Qui est ce ? Demanda Blaise avec curiosité quand la jeune fille fut sortit.

« Mandy, c'est la sœur de Steven….c'est une cuisinière horrible mais elle est persuadée du contraire...

Il se tu et poussa un profond soupir de désespoir avant de terminer:.

« Et moi je suis son cobaye.

« Je comprends mieux, ça m'a étonné de t'entendre dire que tu n'avais pas faim! Dit Blaise en pouffant de rire.

« Goûtes-y et tu comprendras encore mieux ! S'exclama Ron….mais fait gaffe à tes dents, c'est du béton armé.

La jeune fille revint à ce moment-là avec deux tasses qu'elle posa devant eux.

« J'ai pensé que tu en voudrais toi aussi! dit-elle gentiment au Serpentard qui la remercia...tu es un des nouveaux associés je suppose?

Puis sans attendre de réponse elle fit le tour du bureau et vint passer ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

« Tu veux bien sortir avec moi cet après-midi ? Lui demanda t-elle, câline.

« Mandy…..écoute…..je ne crois pas….

« Allez ! Le coupa t-elle…..on va juste faire un tour en ville…..tous les deux.

Blaise les regarda puis baissa les yeux sur les papiers devant lui, cela lui rappelait Hermione avant que Ron n'avoue à tous qu'il était gay.

« Mandy n'était-elle pas au courant ou pensait-elle pouvoir le faire changer ? Se demanda t-il, en tout cas cela l'énervait.

Il avait réussit à persuader Draco d'investir dans leur affaire pour pouvoir se rapprocher du rouquin auquel il n'avait jamais cessé de penser, mais le blond n'avait pas semblé emballé au début.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Saint Potter! Avait-il dit.

« Alors pourquoi tu me bassines avec lui presque tous les jours ?

« C'est pour me débarrasser de mauvais souvenirs...c'est tout.

« Ouai tu parles... réfléchis c'est l'occasion idéale pour réalisé ton vieux fantasme.

« JE N'AI JAMAIS FANTASME SUR POTTER ! Avait hurlé le blond, ulcéré.

« Prouves le.

Finalement Draco avait accepté.

Alors maintenant être là près de lui et voir cette fille le coller était rageant.

En plus elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux en amande, elle était de taille moyenne, fine et bien faite.

« Je travaille Mandy ! Soupira Ron…..on verra plus tard, d'accord ?...laisses nous maintenant.

Pas perturbée elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, sûre que de toute façon il accepterait.

« D'accord...je repasse plus tard ! Dit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts avant de disparaître.

Le rouquin poussa un ouf de soulagement et croisa les yeux sombres de Blaise qui l'observait.

« Elle n'est pas au courant que tu es gay ?

« Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé….mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela changerait grand-chose, elle est très entêtée et comme elle a décidé de me mettre le grappin dessus je crois que ça ne l'arrêterait pas! Répondit Ron.

« Tu n'as pas de petit ami ? Demanda Blaise dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Non...remettons nous au travail! dit le rouquin, gêné.

**&&&&.**

Harry sortit de la douche et s'habilla.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il déjeuna rapidement et se dit qu'il allait rendre une petite visite à Steven qui, comme tous les matins, était partit très tôt pour s'occuper des chevaux.

Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'au ranch et quand il y arriva il entendit des rires.

Intrigué il passa devant le pré clôturé et se dirigea vers le champ d'entraînement d'où lui parvenait les sons.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout et son visage se ferma.

Draco était assit sur un cheval et Steven debout près de lui tenait l'animal par la longe, le regard d'Harry se durcit en se fixant sur son autre main qu'il avait posée sur la cuisse du blond qu'il semblait caresser comme sans y penser et sans que Draco le repousse, ils parlaient sans qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

Puis il vit Draco passer une jambe par-dessus la selle et prendre appui sur les épaules du jeune homme qui le saisit par la taille.

Le blond se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, immobiles ils se fixaient.

Il vit ensuite Draco retirer ses mains des épaules de Steven qui lui ne lâcha pas le blond.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il s'approcha rapidement et Draco qui l'entendit tourna la tête vers lui et à sa vue il s'écarta lentement de Steven qui s'aperçut enfin de la présence du brun.

« Salut Potter ! Le salua le blond avec un sourire en coin, et l'éclat moqueur de ses yeux gris énerva Harry.

« Tu n'as pas tardé pour venir prendre une leçon ! Lui rétorqua le brun, acerbe…ça t'a plut ?

« Il est très doué! Répondit Steven qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, mais Harry détourna la tête et les lèvres de son petit ami atterrirent sur sa joue, ses yeux verts rageurs restaient rivés à ceux de Draco.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose en quoi tu ne sois pas doué Malfoy ?

Le sourire moqueur du blond s'agrandit, il posa une main sur les naseaux du cheval, prénommé Chocolat à cause de sa couleur, et le caressa, l'animal affectueux posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Non, et rien ne me résiste Potter...quand je le veux.

Sur ce il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Harry le regarda partir de sa démarche souple, il était toujours si sûr de lui que ça en était agaçant, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua, quelque chose lui faisait mal….mais quoi ?

Il se tourna vers Steven.

« Il était là depuis longtemps ?

« Environ une heure…pourquoi cette question, t'es toujours jaloux ? Demanda le décoloré en le prenant dans ses bras…tu sais que si tu me fais des crises sans arrêt je vais finir par me poser des question?

Harry posa la tête contre son épaule en soupirant et ne répondit pas.

« Suis-je amoureux de Steven ? Pensa t-il.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé et jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais investit dans aucunes de ses relations, ne prenant que le bon côté de la chose le temps que ça durait sans chercher plus loin.

Sa liaison avec le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais parue importante jusqu'à ce jour, ce n'en était qu'une parmi d'autres.

« Alors pourquoi suis-je autant jaloux d'un seul coup ? Se demanda t-il.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4**

**&&&&.**

Ron s'étira longuement sur son fauteuil, la matinée s'achevait et il avait les muscles du dos noués à force d'être penché, et il posa les yeux sur Blaise qui continuait à travailler.

Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience avec lui, lui expliquant calmement et longuement la signification de certains papiers qui étaient de véritables énigmes pour lui.

En plus il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plus qu'agréable à regarder, il était apparemment parfait sous toutes les coutures et il se mit à le détailler attentivement.

Puis petit à petit son imagination, plus que débordante, se mit à faire apparaître des images de plus en plus suggestives dans son esprit et le bureau se transforma en véritable lieu de débauche.

Le fait qu'il n'ai pas eu de rapport depuis plusieurs mois ne fit qu'empirer la chose et Ron commença à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il se tortilla dans son fauteuil et cela attira l'attention de Blaise qui leva les yeux sur lui.

En rencontrant son regard sombre le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et reporta immédiatement son attention sur les papiers pour cacher sa gêne.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant la couleur vermeille de ses joues.

« Tu as trop chaud ? Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui….oui,c'est ça ! répondit Ron, sautant sur l'excuse…on étouffe dans ce bureau…je...je vais aller faire un tour pour me rafraîchir.

Il se leva vivement et sortit sans attendre de la pièce.

Une fois dehors il courut vers la maison et se précipita dans sa chambre où il se rua sous la douche.

Il en ressortit un très long moment plus tard, beaucoup plus calme.

Une fois vêtu il se rendit sur la terrasse et respira profondément.

« Il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de me retrouver seul avec lui! pensa t-il.

Il soupira en voyant arriver Mandy qui lui sauta dans les bras dés qu'elle fut près de lui et il la repoussa doucement.

Pas découragée elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec un grand sourire.

« On y va ! Lui dit-elle.

Ron soupira de nouveau et la suivit de mauvais gré mais sans protester, ça n'aurait d'ailleurs servit à rien il le savait, la jeune fille était très têtue et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'argumenter pendant des heures.

Mais il monta dans la voiture avec angoisse, Mandy avait une façon de conduire qui aurait fait peur même à un aveugle.

Elle conduisait aussi bien que ce qu'elle cuisinait.

**&&&&.**

Blaise avait regardé sortir le rouquin en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce dernier avait brusquement parut très mal à l'aise devant lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Les muscles noués lui aussi il se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« Tu rêves à ta belette ? fit la voix de Draco qui entrait dans le bureau.

« Où tu étais ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Prendre une leçon d'équitation ! répondit le blond en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

Blaise le regarda longuement.

« C'était pas une plaisanterie ?...Depuis quand tu aimes les chevaux toi ?

Draco sourit mais ne répondit pas à la question.

« Si on allait manger ? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte...le grand air m'a ouvert l'appétit.

**&&&&.**

Quand Mandy ramena Ron chez lui la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il fut très soulagé en la regardant partir.

La jeune fille s'était montré très entreprenante et il lui avait été difficile de la maintenir à distance, il avait eu beau lui répéter une bonne dizaines de fois qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, cela ne l'avait absolument pas découragé.

« Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ! avait-elle seriné sans arrêt.

Le pire c'est qu'elle en semblait réellement persuadée et rien de ce qu'il lui disait ne lui faisait comprendre que c'était et ne serait jamais le cas.

« Comment lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ? Se demanda t-il en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

En se dirigeant vers la maison il croisa Blaise qui se tenait adossé à un tronc d'arbre, bras croisés.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de ta sortie.

Ron s'arrêta face à lui et le regarda.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille! soupira t-il.

« Trouves toi un petit ami et elle comprendra, c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'elle te fiche la paix.

« Et d'après toi je fais comment pour le trouver rapidement?…je passe une annonce ? S'exclama le rouquin.

Blaise se redressa et s'approcha lentement de lui, ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur qui donna des frissons à Ron.

Une fois tout près de lui le Serpentard leva une main et la posa sur sa joue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le rouquin sans bouger, ses fantasmes du matin lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« Je réponds à ton annonce ! Dit doucement Blaise en approchant son visage du sien.

Ron ne le repoussa pas, ça ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, il ferma les yeux quand la bouche chaude se posa sur la sienne, immobile et les bras le long du corps il n'osait pas faire un geste.

Puis le baiser du Serpentard se fit impérieux, réclamant plus.

Là le rouquin l'enlaça et se laissa emporter par une foule de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment.

« Puis-je me considérer comme ton petit ami ?

« Si tu veux…..On peut toujours essayer ! répondit Ron en posant une main sur sa nuque pour le ramener à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Blaise mit ses mains aux creux des reins du rouquin et le plaqua contre lui.

Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras, et il le fut encore plus quand le rouquin gémit sous son baiser langoureux et un long frisson le parcourut quand les mains de ce dernier, prit de frénésie amoureuse, se mirent à explorer son corps et se glissèrent dans son pantalon qu'il dégrafa pour se saisir de son érection qu'il se mit à caresser.

Mais à ce moment Blaise posa une main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

« Attends…pas comme ça! murmura t-il.

Il ne voulait pas juste passer une envie, là comme ça dehors.

Il voulait lui faire l'amour vraiment, prendre tout son temps et l'entendre crier son plaisir, puis ensuite s'endormir en le serrant contre lui.

Il était fermement décidé à ce que leur liaison ne soit pas qu'un essai et ferait tout pour que son rouquin reste près de lui.

Il s'écarta et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements sous le regard assombri et frustré de Ron qui ne comprenait pas.

Le Serpentard sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? Demanda t-il.

Les yeux du rouquin s'éclairèrent et il saisit sa main pour l'entraîner rapidement vers la maison.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5**

**&&&&.**

Harry rentra assez tard, Steven avait insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit chez lui mais il avait refusé, il avait envie d'être seul.

Il se mit au lit, ferma les yeux, et immédiatement la vision de Draco avec la main de Steven posée sur sa cuisse et la façon dont ils s'étaient tenus dans les bras l'un de l'autre lui revint à l'esprit.

Cette image l'avait hantée toute la journée sans qu'il sache ce qui le gênait le plus.

Il se retourna nerveusement et tenta de penser à autre chose.

Il finit par s'endormir après avoir compter des millions de moutons.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Blaise se réveilla avec une impression de vide, il tourna la tête et vit Ron qui dormait à plat ventre, loin de lui.

Il se rapprocha et se colla contre son dos.

Il avait un besoin insatiable de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et ce simple contact réveilla le désir qu'il avait de lui, il se mit à embrasser son épaule et à le caresser d'une main.

Ron soupira et se tourna sur le côté, toujours dos à lui, et Blaise s'immobilisa, une main sur sa hanche, en croyant à un refus, mais le rouquin bien réveillé plaqua ses fesses contre son bas ventre et se saisit de sa main pour l'inciter à reprendre ses caresses.

« Continue ! Dit-il doucement en tournant son visage vers lui…j'aime faire l'amour avec toi.

Cette phrase rendit Blaise bêtement heureux, il eut envie de lui dire que lui l'aimait à la folie et qu'il ne désirait pas que son corps, mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir en l'étouffant avec un amour qu'il ne partageait pas.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas Ron se tourna complètement vers lui et le renversa sous lui, ses yeux bleus amusés plongèrent dans les siens.

« Trop fatigué pour recommencer ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incapable dire un mot, la gorge serrée par une émotion subite.

Le rouquin qui le fixait toujours paru intrigué puis il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Blaise ferma les yeux, c'était si bon, mais Ron le lâcha au bout d'un moment et se leva.

« Finalement t'as raison, pas maintenant, il vaut mieux attendre ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers la douche où Blaise le rejoignit trois secondes plus tard et il prit le rouquin dans ses bras pour nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

Serré contre lui il resta ainsi quelques instant, il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire, mais il se tu puis releva la tête et l'embrassa.

Ils se lavèrent ensembles.

**&&&&.**

Harry sortit de sa chambre au moment où Blaise et Ron sortaient de la leur et il les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Rouquin en voyant la stupeur de son ami.

« Vous…..vous…balbutia le brun.

« On est ensembles, oui! Confirma Ron amusé.

« Mais comment c'est possible si vite?…vous avez eu un coup de foudre ou quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

« Non! répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules…. c'est juste comme ça, c'est tout.

Le cœur de Blaise se serra presque à l'étouffer, il savait que Ron ne l'aimait pas mais l'entendre dire était très douloureux.

« Je vous laisse! dit-il au rouquin en s'éloignant…on se voit plus tard, si tu veux.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers les bois où il s'assit par terre au pied d'un arbre, le cœur lourd.

Il l'aimait tellement que le moindre de ses mots pouvait le blessait jusqu'à l'âme ou le rendre tellement heureux qu'il en devenait idiot.

Il eut un rire de dérision, c'était grave quand même d'aimer à ce point.

**&&&&.**

Draco sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers le bureau, décidé à surveiller de près son investissement.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Blaise la veille et se plongea dans ses vérifications.

Il y était depuis plus d'une heure quand Harry entra.

« Tiens, t'es là toi... Tu prends pas de leçon d'équitation aujourd'hui ?

Draco le fixa, le visage impassible, puis un sourire s'afficha lentement sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une très bonne idée que tu viens de me donner Potter….. ça me détendra! Dit-il en se levant.

« Je t'accompagne ! Fit aussitôt le brun qui regrettait de lui avoir dit ça, il n'avait aucune envie que Steven et lui se retrouvent seuls.

Le sourire du blond devint ironique mais il ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au ranch et aperçurent Steven qui était occupé avec deux personnes et qui leur fit de loin un bonjour de la main.

« Dommage….mais je crois que c'est raté pour la leçon ! fit Harry qui cachait mal sa satisfaction.

« Ce n'est que partie remise et je vais attendre…..je suis certain qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir ! rétorqua Draco avec un air sûr de lui qui énerva fortement le brun.

« Tu te sentirais assez sûr de toi pour une ballade à cheval avec moi? proposa t-il, il venait d'avoir une idée qui sur le coup lui parut lumineuse…ou tu as trop peur ?

Le blond le dévisagea un instant.

« Je n'ai peur de rien.

« Bien !...alors je vais aller préparer deux chevaux! dit Harry en s'éloignant, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

Il voulait lui faire mal, le blesser dans son amour-propre; lui faire perdre son arrogante assurance et pour ça il allait lui donner une leçon.

« Il fera moins le fier ! Jubila le brun.

Il entra dans l'écurie et sella d'abord Saumure, celui qu'il montait tout le temps pour les ballades en compagnie de Steven.

Puis il avança vers le fond pour aller chercher celui qu'il réservait à Draco.

Il s'approcha de la dernière stalle et caressa un moment le museau de l'animal qui s'y trouvait et qui se frotta contre lui, ce superbe cheval Andalou d'un gris pommelé et prénommé Titanic était un ange de douceur et de patience avec tous, mais il avait une particularité assez surprenante quand on ne le connaissait pas.

Harry eu envie de rire en imaginant ce qui allait se passer.

« Aujourd'hui tu es autorisé à faire ton numéro…..on va bien rire ! lui dit-il doucement.

Il sortit dans la cour avec le cheval qu'il arnacha puis il tendit les rênes à Draco qui le regardait faire.

« Malfoy, je te présente Titanic…..tu verras c'est un ange et avec lui tu ne crains rien il est très doux.

L'animal remua la tête de haut en bas en renâclant comme si il était tout à fait d'accord avec ses paroles, tandis que Draco le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

« Bon alors tu viens….ou peut-être que tu préfère abandonner ? Le provoqua Harry en le voyant fixer Titanic sans bouger.

« Je viens.

Le brun sauta sur le dos de Saumure et attendit que le blond soit prêt.

« Allons-y ! Dit-il une fois que ce dernier fut en selle.

Ils s'éloignèrent au pas vers les bois.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6**

**&&&&.**

Ils trottèrent un long moment sur un large sentier et Harry observait Draco du coin de l'œil, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il se mit au galop et le blond le suivit sans trop de mal.

Puis il se remit au pas et bifurqua dans un petit chemin où ils durent avancer l'un derrière l'autre, Harry amenait ainsi Draco à l'endroit stratégique qui déclencherait la particularité de Titanic.

L'étroit sentier fini par s'élargir et ils débouchèrent à une centaine de mètres d'un plan d'eau recouvert d'algues vertes, et là ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Dés qu'il vit l'eau Titanic stoppa net, frémit de tous ses muscles, leva la tête bien haut, hennit en s'ébrouant, puis tout à coup il partit comme une flèche vers le bord sans que Draco ne puisse le retenir.

Là l'animal pila des quatre fers et fit une superbe ruade en projetant en l'air ses pattes arrière, le blond fut éjecté comme un boulet de canon et atterrit dans l'eau dans un grand PLOUF !

Très fier de lui Titanic secoua vigoureusement la tête dans tous les sens à plusieurs reprises comme si il riait et alla tranquillement se mettre à mâchouiller les arbustes qui poussaient sur le bord.

Personne ne savait pourquoi mais ce cheval si doux avait la déplorable manie de vouloir noyer tous ses cavaliers dés qu'il voyait de l'eau, d'où son nom.

Draco émergea en crachant.

« POTTER… ! Hurla t-il.

« J'y suis pour rien moi! Mentit le brun, mort de rire…..c'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu tiens pas sur ta selle...si tu voyais ta tête…t'es tout vert.

Couvert d'algues dont il se débarrassa avec des gestes rageurs, le blond sortit de l'eau pour venir vers lui et Harry arrêta de rire en voyant ses yeux étincelants de rage où en même temps, très étrangement, il crû voir passer de la peine.

« Quand on me cherche on me trouve…..tu devrais le savoir Potter, tu vas me payer ça….je te le garantit ! Le menaça Draco d'un ton bas, les traits durs.

Puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit Titanic à qui il jeta un regard furieux avant de saisir les rênes, il retourna vers le ranch en le tirant derrière lui.

Harry resta immobile tout en le suivant des yeux, il ne trouvait plus sa plaisanterie si drôle que ça, quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur qu'il allait regretter, et en plus voir Draco dans cet état n'avait finalement rien de bien amusant.

Il le rattrapa alors que le blond remontait en selle sur le large sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir.

« Excuse moi…

« Tes excuses je m'en tape...ne m'adresse plus la parole, moins je te vois et mieux je me porte ! Le coupa Draco qui avait mal, être humilié par la personne qu'on aime, parce que oui il l'aimait même si il avait du mal à l'avouer, était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Il se sentait avili, mortifié, et que le brun ai pu penser à lui jouer un tour pareil était particulièrement douloureux.

Il partit au galop et stoppa devant les écuries où se tenait Steven qui le regarda avec effarement puis se précipita vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Lui au moins ne se moque pas de moi ! Pensa le blond.

« Harry ne t'a pas prévenu qu'il ne fallait jamais passer près de l'eau avec Titanic ? Lui demanda t-il en l'aidant à descendre.

« Non ! répondit Draco d'un ton morne, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui arrivait et lui tourna le dos...je pense que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun descendit de cheval sans rien dire et croisa le regard sévère de son petit ami qui secoua la tête, il n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie, humilier les autres n'était pas dans son caractère.

« Viens avec moi! fit Steven en prenant le bras du blond qui se laissa emmener…..je vais te prêter des vêtements.

Il conduisit Draco jusque dans sa chambre et sortit d'une armoire un jean et un tee-shirt noir qu'il posa sur le lit.

Puis il se tourna vers le blond qui restait planté au milieu de la pièce sans bouger, la tête baissée, il semblait étrangement abattu.

Steven s'approcha de lui et lui souleva le menton d'une main pour plonger son regard dans les yeux gris et lentement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco ne fit pas un geste et le décoloré prit alors son visage entre ses mains pour accentuer son baiser, là le blond répondit et l'enlaça.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de séduire le petit ami d'Harry, il avait juste essayer de provoquer de la jalousie entre eux pour qu'ils se séparent mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Steven s'éloigna de lui au bout d'un instant et lui sourit.

« Prend une douche et change toi, je reviens.

Il sortit et se rendit aux écuries où il y retrouva Harry qui venait de rentrer Saumure dans sa stalle.

« Je dois te parler ! Lui dit-il.

« Je t'écoute! fit le brun, intrigué par son air sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça mais c'était vraiment méchant...ça m'étonne de ta part! commença Steven…

« Je sais ! Le coupa Harry en baissant la tête, honteux, il ne se sentait pas fier de lui.

« ….et puis je suis venu te dire que toi et moi c'est finit! reprit le jeune homme.

« Fini?...Pourquoi ?

« Draco! répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« Tu…Lui et toi êtes ensembles ? S'écria le brun qui crû que son cœur aller s'arrêter de battre.

« Oui.

« NON ! Cria Harry qui recula….Non je ne veux pas !

Il tourna les talons et partit en courant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut assez loin du ranch. Essoufflé par sa course il s'appuya contre un arbre et posa son front contre le tronc rugueux.

Il se moquait que Steven le quitte, quand le jeune homme lui avait dit que c'était finit cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, tous les deux savaient que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, entre eux ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe.

Mais il venait de se rendre compte que c'était Draco qui comptait, il avait voulut le blesser pour attirer son attention parce qu'il était jaloux de son intérêt pour Steven et pas l'inverse.

Il voulait qu'il le regarde lui et personne d'autre.

Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui, chaque fois que des souvenirs du passé lui revenaient c'était toujours lui qu'il voyait, tout ce qui le concernait était resté si clair dans sa mémoire, c'était comme si ils avaient toujours étaient liés par quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant que c'était de l'amour.

C'était pas étonnant finalement qu'il ai jamais pu tomber amoureux d'une de ses conquêtes, il l'étais déjà..

« Je l'aime et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de l'humilier...la pire des choses pour lui.

Maintenant Draco et Steven étaient ensemble, ce qui ne serait peut être pas arrivé si il n'avait pas agit ainsi.

Il regrettait amèrement son comportement imbécile mais il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

**&&&&.**

Steven sortit de l'écurie, il était désolé d'avoir fait du mal à Harry sans trop comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs ce dernier avait semblé si touché, ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais dit je t'aime ni rien promit et il lui avait juste semblé plus honnête d'agir ainsi.

Il revint dans la chambre où Draco l'attendait, assit sur le lit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7**

**&&&&.**

Ron ouvrit la porte du bureau et entra, il n'y avait personne.

« Mais où est Blaise ? Se demanda t-il.

Il ne l'avait vu nulle part.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et décida d'attendre un peu au cas où il viendrait ici.

Presque aussitôt il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient et se redressa, mais ce fut Mandy qui entra, et à son habitude elle se jeta à son cou et chercha à l'embrasser.

« Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou…je veux un bisou.

« Non ! dit-il fermement tout en posant les mains sur sa taille pour la repousser.

Blaise entra au même moment et à leur vue il s'immobilisa, il regarda le couple enlacé et un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais tout le faisait souffrir si facilement dés que ça concernait celui qu'il aimait, il n'aurait jamais crû qu'un amour non partagé puisse faire aussi mal.

Il avait la sensation très désagréable d'être en permanence au bord des larmes et son cœur semblait être aussi lourd que du plomb.

Ron vint vers lui puis il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous le regard médusé de Mandy qui s'enfuit brusquement du bureau en les bousculant au passage.

« Je crois qu'elle a comprit cette fois ! Fit Blaise qui s'écarta.

Mais le rouquin le ramena contre lui et reprit son baiser.

Il se foutait de la jeune fille, il aimait le goût et la chaleur de la bouche du Serpentard qui répondit avec plaisir et qui s'écarta de nouveau un moment plus tard.

« Je suis venu finir ça! dit-il en désignant le gros tas de papiers qu'il restait encore sur le bureau.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire, ses mains se promenaient sur le torse de Blaise qui les saisit entre les siennes.

« C'est important…n'oublies pas qu'il y a des délais.

Ron soupira.

« D'accord…boulot d'abord.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Blaise se mit immédiatement au travail, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Le rouquin lui se mit à détailler son visage penché sur les papiers, étudiant longuement chacun de ses traits.

« Tu es beau! dit-il.

Le Serpentard releva la tête, surprit.

Ron leva une main et du bout des doigts lui caressa doucement la joue, la mâchoire puis les lèvres.

Le geste était tendre.

« J'ai envie de toi ! Dit doucement le rouquin.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes ! Eu envie de lui crier Blaise.

Une fois de plus il eu les larmes au bord des yeux, il se maudit d'être aussi sensible quand l'une d'entre elles roula sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour la cacher.

Étonné Ron l'essuya d'un doigt.

« Blaise ? fit-il en se levant, il fit reculer le fauteuil de ce dernier et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux.

Il lui fit lever la tête en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres et brillants de larmes retenues.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il doucement en lui caressant le visage avec ses pouces.

« Rien! murmura le Serpentard…de la poussière.

« C'est faux ! Répliqua Ron qui se pencha et l'embrassa avant de poser son front contre le sien….dis moi pourquoi tu pleures.

« C'est rien, je t'assure…j'ai les yeux fragiles, c'est une simple irritation.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre à mendier son amour, il avait encore trop de fierté pour ça.

Il tenta de repousser le rouquin pour se lever mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et reprenant son visage entre ses mains il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Ron…je dois aller soigner ça…s'il te plais lâche moi.

Le rouquin le fixa un instant, il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il se leva.

**&&&&.**

Quand Blaise fut sortit Ron se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

Son estomac était noué, il avait mal parce que lui avait mal, le savoir malheureux lui tordait les entrailles.

« Blaise! dit-il pour le simple plaisir de prononcer son nom qu'il aimait, il trouvait qu'il lui allait bien, il aimait le goût de sa bouche, il aimait le regarder, il aimait sa façon de lui faire l'amour, il aimait tout chez lui.

Il détestait qu'il soit malheureux sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

« Est-ce que c'est ça un coup de foudre ?...peu importe, se dit-il….Je l'aime.

Il sortit en vitesse du bureau et partit à sa recherche.

**&&&&.**

Steven vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de Draco.

« J'ai dit à Harry que tout était finit entre nous! dit-il.

Le blond qui aurait dû se sentir vengé puisqu'il pensait le brun amoureux de Steven, ne ressentit aucune joie à cette nouvelle, ça le laissait indifférent.

Il se demanda juste si Harry souffrait de cette rupture sans que cela lui procure le moindre plaisir, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien Steven le prit dans ses bras et voulut l'embrasser mais Draco le repoussa puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Désolé, je dois partir! lui dit-il….je te ramènerais tes vêtements demain.

Il sortit rapidement de la maison, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire l'amour avec l'ex d'Harry.

Il revint à l'appartement et dans le couloir il croisa Ron qui sortait à toute vitesse du bureau.

« Tu sais où est Blaise ?...il est chez vous ? lui demanda le rouquin sans s'arrêter.

« Non! répondit le blond qui n'en avait en réalité aucune idée…qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

« Lui dire que je l'aime ! Fit Ron en s'éloignant.

D'abord surprit Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son ami qui allait sûrement vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie, depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait son rouquin.

Puis il secoua la tête en se disant que jamais il ne comprendrait comment Blaise avait pu s'amouracher à ce point de la belette, avec sa tignasse rousse et son appétit démesuré que lui trouvait-il de si attirant?…..franchement quel idiot.

« Tout bien réfléchit, j'ai pas fait mieux! se dit-il ensuite…quelle idée de tomber amoureux de Potter avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air d'éternel ahuri... Fallait vraiment être stupide.

Sa seule consolation était de se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois dehors, Ron regarda autour de lui.

« Où a-t-il pu aller ?

Il fit le tour de la bâtisse sans le voir, puis il se dirigea vers sa maison et en fit le tour aussi, personne.

**&&&&.**

Draco entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et son regard s'arrêta sur une feuille posée sur la table basse, il se pencha et la prit.

_Draco,_

_Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner, je reviens bientôt !_

_Blaise._

« Quel con ! Pensa immédiatement le blond…..il part au plus mauvais moment.

Il allait froisser la lettre pour la jeter, se disant que le rouquin allait pouvoir le chercher longtemps, quand il se ravisa.

Il resta pensif un instant à la fixer, puis il soupira et se leva.

Il allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour…..aider la belette.

Il sortit dans la cour et aperçut Ron qui semblait tourner en rond, à la recherche de Blaise.

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Weasley !

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur et Draco lui tendit la feuille sans rien dire.

Étonné Ron la prit et la lut puis il baissa le bras, gardant la tête baissée.

« T'inquiètes pas…il va revenir! dit le blond qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur lui et les planta dans les siens, la tristesse qui en émanait faisait écho à la sienne, et pour la première fois de sa vie Draco le regardait comme un égal, sans aucune hauteur.

« Je suis désolé! Dit ce dernier, sincère….je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous, mais il faut que tu saches que Blaise est amoureux de toi depuis longtemps.

Ceci dit il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« Merci ! Lui cria Ron dont le cœur venait de décoller

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna à demi pour incliner légèrement la tête et repartit.

De son côté le rouquin se dirigea vers la maison à pas lents.

« Il m'aime !...il m'aime mais il est partit…pourquoi ?

Ça lui faisait mal, il alla s'asseoir avec abattement au bord de la piscine, il se sentait seul, sans Blaise près de lui c'était le vide, avec lui à ses côtés tout lui donnait envie de sourire.

« Comment a-t-il pu prendre autant de place dans ma vie en si peu de temps ? Se demanda Ron.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Harry qui vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu étais au ranch ? Demanda le rouquin.

« Ouai! répondit le brun…c'est finit avec Steven.

« Simple dispute ou rupture définitive ?

« Rupture! dit Harry, laconique.

« Ah !... de toutes façons ça devait finir comme ça non? Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te bouleverser.

« Pas du tout même! Répondit son ami en haussant les épaules….dis pourquoi tu sors avec Blaise si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

« Mais si je l'aime...seulement je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

« Et bien comme ça on est deux! pensa le brun, constatation qui ne lui amena aucun soulagement.

« Il n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit-il.

« Non…il a du partir mais il va revenir ! répondit Ron.

Il se releva, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Je vais me coucher.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco s'installa dans le bureau pour finir le travail, mais à peine avait-il commencé que la porte s'ouvrit et Steven entra.

« Bonjour ! Dit ce dernier d'une voix suave.

Le blond le regarda, étonné de sa visite si matinale.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'occuper de tes chevaux ? Lui demanda t-il, légèrement agacé.

Sans répondre, mais avec un sourire engageant aux lèvres, le jeune homme vint directement s'asseoir sur ses genoux, saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« …Stev…

« Chut !

Le décoloré descendit sur son cou tout en déboutonnant la chemise du blond dont il écarta les pans et se mit à lui lécher le torse, et bien malgré lui le corps de Draco réagit.

Steven se laissa glisser sur ses genoux entre les jambes du blond et commença à caresser par-dessus le pantalon l'érection tout à fait involontaire de Draco qui hésitant sur la conduite à tenir ne faisait aucun geste.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et le blond qui leva les yeux rencontra le regard vert et horrifié d'Harry.

Durant quelques secondes ils se fixèrent puis le brun recula et referma d'un geste sec.

Draco poussa un soupir d'énervement et attrapa Steven par les cheveux pour l'arrêter, ce dernier qui s'était très bien aperçut du passage d'Harry ne semblait pas perturbé pour autant et le regarda étonné.

« Arrête! lui dit le blond d'un ton dur.

« Pourquoi ?

« Écoutes….je ne voulait pas qu'on en arrive là, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une liaison avec toi….retourne avec Harry, lui il t'aime, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Steven se releva et resta debout devant lui, les yeux gris qui le fixaient étaient indifférents comme si il ne le voyait même pas.

« Mais…

« Vas t-en...excuse toi auprès de lui, tu peux même lui dire que je t'ai forcé si ça peut arranger les choses entre vous…..il te croiras facilement…il n'a jamais eu une très bonne opinion sur moi de toutes manières.

Draco s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, indiquant par là que pour lui la discussion était close.

« Comme tu veux ! Fit Steven pas contrariant, il n'aimait pas se compliquer la vie et il commençait à penser que le blond et le brun n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour lui.

Il sortit du bureau et se mit à la recherche d'Harry qu'il trouva dans la cour, adossé à un mur et le regard dans le vague.

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Harry...tu m'en veux ?

« De quoi ? Fit le brun d'un ton coléreux.

« De t'avoir laissé tombé comme ça, d'un coup.

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea un instant d'un regard froid.

Non il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, il le haïssait juste d'être avec Draco, mais ça il n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9**

**&&&&.**

« Non, je pense que toutes manières on aurait finit par se séparer! dit finalement Harry avec indifférence et froideur…..tu le sais très bien toi aussi…nous deux c'était pas important.

Steven opina.

« Oui c'est vrai, entre nous c'était juste physique…Draco lui croit que tu m'aimes.

« Il t'as dit ça ? Demanda le brun, immédiatement intéressé.

« Ouai...tu sais que vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux ! il se mit à rire…. il vient de me renvoyer en me disant de m'excuser auprès de toi et de te dire que c'était lui qui m'avait forcé….il pense qu'avec la mauvaise opinion que tu as de lui, tu le croiras sans problème.

« Il a vraiment dit ça ? Fit Harry d'une petite voix, subitement il n'en voulait plus à son ex mais son cœur lui faisait mal.

« Tout à fait...c'est marrant, on dirait presque que vous vous cherchez tous les deux et je me demande si en fait vous n'êtes pas un petit peu amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est toi qui vois mais vous devriez avoir une discussion...par contre je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que j'aille voir ailleurs pour me trouver un petit ami! fit Steven avec un sourire…Bon je retourne à mes chevaux….ils sont beaucoup moins compliqués eux.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en se souriant, puis le jeune homme s'éloigna en sifflant gaiement.

Harry le suivit des yeux un moment en secouant la tête.

Steven acceptait tout avec une facilité déconcertante, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui.

Mais le jeune homme sortit immédiatement de son esprit, une seule chose lui importait, Steven avait-il raison? était-il possible que Draco l'aime?

Il se redressa et fila vers le bureau, là il s'arrêta devant la porte, inspira profondément, puis ouvrit d'un air décidé, il fallait absolument qu'ils se parlent tous les deux.

Ce dernier était toujours assit, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, et alors qu'Harry s'avançait il les ouvrit et le fixa.

« Pourquoi as-tu dis à Steven de venir s'excuser?

« Je te rend ton petit copain t'es pas content ? Demanda le blond d'un ton bas.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rendes ! S'écria le brun…..je peux régler ça tout seul.

Draco se leva lentement et haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux…..je te le prends, tu râles…je te le rends, tu râles aussi.

« Détrompes-toi je sais très bien ce que je veux….et Steven je n'en veux pas.

« C'est toi qui vois Potter ! Fit le blond en passant près de lui…..ça ne me regarde plus.

Mais Harry le saisit brusquement par le devant de sa chemise et le bloqua contre le bureau, collant son corps au sien.

Puis, étant plus petit, il le prit d'une main par la nuque pour attirer son visage près du sien et lui mordit la bouche, sans violence.

Calmement Draco s'écarta, le saisit par la taille, le souleva en tournant pour l'assoir sur le bureau, puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et recula, ses yeux gris étaient assombris et son visage hermétiquement fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? t'es en manque et t'as que moi sous la main? retourne voir Steven t'en as besoin…..ou alors va prendre une douche froide! Lui conseilla t-il d'un ton sec en se détournant, et il sortit de la pièce.

Harry resta immobile, toujours assit sur le bureau, il se sentait mal, Draco venait clairement de le rejeter.

Il baissa la tête et réfléchit, réalisant qu'il venait de très mal s'y prendre, en plus le blond était quelqu'un de très fier, pour ne pas dire orgueilleux, et même si il ressentait quelque chose pour lui il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, un éclat décidé au fond des yeux, il devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait même si pour qu'il l'écoute il devait se traîner à ses genoux.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement où il entra sans frapper, et il s'avança jusqu'au salon.

Draco était là, assit sur le canapé et quand il vit le brun il soupira.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Potter ?

Harry vint se placer devant lui et s'accroupit en posant ses avants bras sur les genoux du blond qui haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas un mouvement.

« Tu sais qu'on appelle ça du harcèlement sexuel?...Je t'ai déjà dit d'aller prendre une douche froide ! Dit-il.

« La ferme ! Fit le brun, nerveux…laisses moi parler.

Draco très surprit se tu et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Seulement Harry ne savait pas comment commencer, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et ils se fixèrent un long moment dans un silence absolu.

« Je croyais que tu voulais parler ! Dit finalement Draco dans un soupir…ou alors je suis subitement devenu sourd.

« Je…..

« Tu ?

« Je…..

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en poussant de nouveau un profond soupir.

« Écoutes Potter…..ta conversation est passionnante et c'est pas que je m'ennuie…..mais ça va durer longtemps ?

Harry appuya son front sur un des genoux de Draco.

« Tu ne m'aideras pas, pas vrai ? Dit-il à voix basse.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse et le brun releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard gris posé sur lui, le visage du blond ne reflétait aucune expression, seul un léger raidissement de son corps fit comprendre au brun qu'il avait toute son attention.

Il souffla et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Titanic…..du fond du cœur je regrette d'avoir agit aussi bêtement, mais j'étais jaloux…Steven avait sa main sur toi…..vous étiez ensemble…j'étais en colère…je voulais te faire mal et malheureusement je crois que j'ai réussit…mais t'es vachement énervant quand tu t'y mets aussi, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui et arrogant que toi.

Harry fixait toujours Draco dont l'expression impassible devint glaciale.

Le brun baissa les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait et il réalisait que sa dernière phrase était une stupidité de plus.

« Toutes ces phrases sans queue ni tête! dit le blond froidement…..c'est pour me dire quoi au juste ?...que je t'énerves ?

« Non…..c'est…..tu voudrais pas être ma douche ?

« Pardon ?

« Ben…..oui…prendre une douche froide n'a vraiment rien d'agréable ! Marmonna Harry qui avait l'impression de s'enfoncer lamentablement, c'était loin, et même à des années-lumière de la déclaration qu'il aurait voulut lui faire.

Mais rien ne sortait clairement de sa bouche et il ne faisait que s'embourber un peu plus à chaque parole.

Draco le saisit brutalement aux épaules, le remonta et le poussa sur le canapé où il l'allongea en se jetant sur lui, il semblait maintenant en colère.

« C'est ça que tu veux Potter ? Que je te baise?...tout ce cinéma c'est pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Une de ses cuisses se trouvant entre celles du brun, il pouvait sentir que le brun était tout à fait d'attaque pour ce genre d'exercice, ce qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher d'ailleurs.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
